


Answers

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has many, many questions and needs Jim to give him just the right answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

Answers -   
Patt

“So Jim, let me ask you something… How do you feel about me?” 

To say that Jim was surprised by the questions was putting it mildly. He almost stuttered as he said, “There are several possible answers to that question.” 

“So start with some of them, then.” Blair crossed his arms over his chest and waited. 

“You’re my best friend, so of course I have feelings for you.” Jim seemed proud of himself for coming up with that answer. 

“And what is another answer?” Blair asked. 

“You don’t think that one is good enough?” Jim asked trying to change the subject, quickly. “How about you?” 

“Don’t ask me a question until yours is all answered. Now what is the next answer you were going to say? Being my best friend isn’t what I was talking about. 

“You’re the best partner at the station that I’ve ever had. You’re one hell of a cop and I’m proud to say you are my partner.” Jim puffed out his chest while talking about Blair being his new partner. 

“Thank you, Jim, but that wasn’t it either.” 

“For Christ’s sake, of course I like living with you, I’m used to your mess now and all of your noises. It would be lonely around here without you. So I think we make perfect roommates. What do you think?” Jim hoped Blair would answer and then go off onto something else. 

Blair wasn’t biting. “No, I’m not answering a question until you’ve answered mine. You haven’t finished yet.” 

“Are you trying to say that you aren’t my best friend?” Jim asked hoping to get him out of this. 

“Yes, I’m your best friend. Well, I think so anyway. Maybe Simon might be your best friend, do you think?” Blair asked honestly. 

“Nah, you’re my best friend, then Simon.” Jim admitted freely. 

“I’m a little surprised because he was your best friend for years. I don’t want to keep you all to myself.” 

“Blair, if Simon wants to go out for a beer, I go out with him. He’s still a very good friend, but he’s not my best friend. That’s you. I’m sort of hungry, do you want to go to that new restaurant and have dinner?” 

“Oh no you don’t—we aren’t done discussing this by a long shot.” Blair glared at Jim. 

“I’m hungry, you aren’t?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I’m hungry but let’s just order pizza and have it delivered, that way we can continue the discussion.” Blair picked up the phone to call and order their favorite pizza. “Want cheese sticks this time?” 

Jim knew he was stuck here and would have to discuss this more. He whined just a little bit, “You told me they would go straight to my heart.” 

“Well once in a while, they’re okay. Do you want them or not?” 

Jim smiled and said, “Sure.” 

Blair ordered the pizza and bread sticks and then sat down on the sofa next to Jim and said, “So where were we?” 

“Do you like being my partner?” Jim asked Blair, throwing Blair totally off for a change. 

“I love being your partner. It was a good decision and I’m glad you like being mine.” Blair said calmly. “Now back to you…” 

“Why do we always have to talk about things? Why can’t we just watch the game on television and wait for the pizza? I hate talking about things.” 

“So Jim, you like me being your roommate? Is that what you said?” 

“Yes, I like sharing the loft with you just fine. It’s not so boring around here. I love that we like all of the same sports, so we don’t fight over the channels on television. I like that we like the same television programs at night, so there is no arguing over what we watch. You pick up after yourself now and never leave a mess anymore, so you’re a great roommate.” 

“Have you ever wondered how I felt living in that small little room?” Blair asked. 

“Not really, you seemed okay with it. You never said anything so I guess I thought you liked it.” Jim now wondered if Blair had been miserable all of these years. 

“Well, come to find out, I’m not that wild about it. I’d like to have a big boy room, you know what I mean?” 

Jim was stunned. So Blair wanted to move? That’s what this was all about? He looked over and Blair and asked, “So you’re going to be moving?” 

“I hope so, but it also depends on what else you say today.” 

Jim looked confused and answered, “I told you that you’re my best friend, I love being partners with you and I like being your roommate. What else is there to talk about?” 

“So you don’t mind if I move?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I mind. I just got done saying all of the things I like about having you here. So I don’t want you to move. I would be lonely again, I wouldn’t have anyone to take out my bad days on and I’d miss you.” 

“Now we’re getting somewhere. You would miss me, as the roommate or more?” Blair was determined. 

“You’re going to stop being my partner? Oh hell is that what this is about? I know I yelled at you yesterday over something I shouldn’t have, but I was pissed off and you were the closest to me. I’m sorry.” Jim was rambling. 

“Jim, I’m still talking about being your roommate, not your partner. So is there any reason you would want me to stay other than what you said so far?” 

“Blair, I have to tell ya, this is the weirdest conversation we’ve ever had. Yes, I would miss your singing off-key in the shower. I would miss you rushing around every single morning saying, ‘I’m late,’ and the most important thing I would miss would be your cooking. You’re an excellent cook.” 

Blair just looked disgusted. He was getting nowhere with Jim. Yes, Jim was answering questions, but they weren’t the right answers. 

“So you would miss my cooking and that would be about it?” 

Jim stood up and started to pace. “Aren’t you listening to me? I just got done telling you a lot of things I would miss about you not being here. So let’s drop the whole I want to move idea.” 

Blair watched Jim pace and smiled. He finally said, “What if I said, I have to have a bigger room.” 

Jim sighed and came over and sat down. “We could look for a new place that has two big bedrooms. Would that work?” 

Blair looked over at the clueless man and smiled. He shook his head back and forth and said, “I don’t want you to have to leave the loft.” 

“So you’re moving?” 

“I guess so. I want a big room and there doesn’t seem to be any alternatives.” 

“Blair, why are you suddenly so taken with having a big room. You’ve had a small room for five years now and you’ve been just fine with it. What’s brought this on?” 

“I’d like to have a big bed and big room like you do. I’m envious.” 

Jim just sat there and thought about that for a minute. “How about if we share the room? There’s enough room up there to put the futon.” 

“Jim, do you work at being an idiot, because you’re sounding like one right now.” 

“Gee thanks, Chief.” 

“We’re right back to the first question. How do you feel about me?” 

“I like you more than anyone I’ve ever met. I like you better than my brother Steven.” Jim admitted. 

“So you might even love me a little bit?” Blair asked cautiously. 

Jim didn’t even hesitate. “Of course I love you. You’re my best friend. I thought this was a given.” 

“And if I told you that I love you more than you loved me what would you think?” 

“Blair, this is getting weirder and weirder. You can’t love me more than I love you. We love each other the same. 

Blair stood up and he started to pace. “Sometimes you can be such an idiot.” 

“You’ve said this before. What did I do now?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“You don’t love me, I guess.” Blair was almost ready to give up. 

“You know I love you as much as you love me, so what is the problem? Just come right out and ask me what you want to know.” Jim ordered. 

“I’m in love with you, you moron.” Blair blurted out. 

Jim was very quiet as he processed this and smiled. “You love me, love me?” 

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” 

“You didn’t tell me anything, you just kept asking stupid questions. Well, I have a new answer for you. You can move into my room and have a big boy bed with me. I’d love to share my room, my bed and my life with you.” Jim stood there looking shy all of a sudden. 

Blair walked into Jim’s open arms and they hugged for quite some time. “I would love to share a room, bed and life with you. I love you, Jim.” 

“And I love you, Blair. Now how about showing me how much you love me?” Jim asked walking over to the stairs. 

“The pizza is coming soon. We can’t stiff the pizza guy. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us. Tonight will be soon enough.” Blair explained. 

“Sounds good to me, now let’s sit on the sofa and make-out until the pizza gets here. You have to answer the door.” Jim smiled at his new lover. 

“I don’t think so, Jim. We’ll do it together and then eat at the table and then go upstairs.” 

“I have an important question to ask you.” Blair began. 

“You already know I love you, what could possibly be more important?” Jim asked. 

“I didn’t say it was more important, I just wanted to know how many guys have you been with? Because I’m fairly new to this, and I’m feeling a little nervous right now.” Blair said. 

Jim looked shocked and said, “You’ve never been with a guy?” 

“Yes, I’ve been with a guy, just not in years and years. So have a little patience with me, all right?” 

Jim smiled and pulled Blair onto his lap. No more discussions about how many lovers they had had. He was determined to make out before the pizza came and that’s all there was to it. 

And they did just that… 

The end


End file.
